PenPals
by Twilightfan2014
Summary: Bella swan in the Daughter of a very powerful Man Charlie swan,he is the owner of Swan industries.she lives a life of Popularity and partying,her life is a teenage fairy-tale and is considered perfect,then you have Edward Mason,the boy who was forced to change into a man,his life and past are hidden beneath the shadows of the Chicago Streets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Bella pov

My Life Was Perfect, I had a family, wealth, popularity, friend's and a boyfriend. I lived in the small town, of Forks Washington, most people didn't know about the tiny place, but only the wealthiest families, let their children, attend Forks high private school.

We lived in a large mansion that was built by one of my mother's close friends, Esme Cullen, she lived in the neighborhood with her husband, Carlisle Cullen, he was the best doctor in the U.S, they were very beautiful people, pale skin and golden eyes, they must have contacts on or something, because there eye colors were very rare.

My father, Charlie, was the CEO of "Swan industries", the most powerful company in the world, my father had a mansion back in California Malibu I loved it, there because off all the sun and cute boys, but we moved here to escape the press and rumors, it worked out just fine

Soon as I came to Forks high, I was popular, the school quarter back "Mike newton" a cute baby faced blue eyed boy asked me to be his girlfriend, at first I was hesitant ,but said yes anyways I wanted to fit in with the crowd…..,well I think that's what I wanted Suddenly there was an annoying sound that was starting to piss me off Beep, beep, beep, I turned on my side to glance at the clock, it was 6:00 in the morning, time to get up and get ready for school got out of my worm, king sized bed then stretched with a smile on my face, the sun was shining through the window, it was one of the rare day that forks had sunny weather, because it was usually none stop rain and clouds

How could my life get any better I thought to myself then stood up I walked over to my dresser and found that I had cloths already arranged for my day; it must have been from Alice. Alice Mary Brandon was my Best friend since birth, she was wealthy to, just like me, and she dressed me because I didn't have a good sense of style ,After taking a shower I got dressed in the huge closet that was connected to my bathroom, which maids were currently in my room cleaning up

I didn't like having maids, but they insisted because they were paid to, it gave me a guilty feeling. As I walked down the stairs I spotted some of the security that worked here, they nodded their heads as I passed by, sometimes I hated being fallowed around ate breakfast then quickly got into the car, I didn't drive, had my own driver again, I wish that I could be like a normal girl and just drive to school alone

A black car fallowed me from behind and another in front, the ride to school was boring I just stared out the window, lately I've been having these feeling, I felt as if something good is going to happen , but it's going to be negative as well, as we drove, I noticed the homeless on the streets, I frowned, I always felt guilty, I lived in a nice house, while they were in the streets

I shuddered, I could never imagine living on the streets, I wouldn't know what to do. As we got to the school, I watched as Alice got out of her car and waited for me to get out We walked into the school together, and I spotted Mike Newton…my boyfriend I didn't really know if I liked Mike, but I wanted to fit in, Alice had warned me about Mike's history with girls" Hey there Baby" I heard Mike say, my eyes caught his blue eyes and I smiled He put his arm around my waist, again something felt Rong, and there was no spark I kept a fake smile on my face, but Alice could tell" Are you coming to the party tonight Bella" Mike asked ten kissed my neck At that instant, I felt uncomfterble and pushed him away, Mike frowned, he knew that I wasn't the at type of girl "I don't know Mike" I said then walked off to class, with a bad feeling in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards's pov

I know that my life wasn't the best...it was hard. My father didn't really give a dam about me, but my mother loved me to death I use to have a perfect family, a caring father and mother, but then he started to drink He got laid off of his job and got angry, that's when he started to beat me and my mother I didn't fight back for a while, because I was frightened and only a child. But once I hit the age 16 and he put mother into a coma for a month, that's when I started to fight back I was young, but I was smart, fast and strong of course he know more theme, but I had the advantage, he was drunk most of the time .

My mother now lived with one of her friends, my father could never get to her know, let's just say, that im friends with very powerful people I don't live with my mom anymore, im a full-grown man, I live on with my best buds, Emmett and Jasper, were in a small gang called the "Lone wolves" The gang was only none for robbing stores and jumping people once in a while, but it was for a good cause .

All of the guys who were jumped and beaten, they were low lives, they prayed on woman, children and the elderly We were doing theme a favor, by taking out all of the scum and drugies on the streets Even though I wanted to help and protect people, I was considered a low life, a thug a hood It was a good thing that I had Jasper and Emmett, or I might have been in death row by now. We didn't live in the city; I even knew that with all of these larger gangs, we could be wiped out at any time So we traveled to the edge of the city, where a forest was, that's where we found our home At first it wasn't to grate, the floor was dirty and the walls had cracks in theme, nothing was working, it was literally a dump But with Emmett's muscle power, Jaspers brains and my mechanical skills, we fixed the place up to where we were comfterble .

The house was running on a river nearby and the sun's energy, Jasper was still finding more energy alternatives then coal and burning wood The house was actually quite safe now,.the cabin was huge, it took up about six acres, parts of the house were still not explored But we had about three bedrooms, two bathrooms, with working sinks and toilets, thanks god we had worm water .

There was a kitchen, with a working, stove, fridge and fireplace, most of the time we caught live animals, such a deer and elk They were easy to catch and kill, and we didn't really have a lot of money on ourselves Emmett was the one who gutted and cleaned the animals, I mean the blood and guts didn't disturb me But it did disturb Jasper, even though Jasper was in the gang, he didn't really have a hard life He lived with his mother and father in a rich neighborhood, with grate houses But he never really get along with all of the rich kids, he also knew a lot about battle and fighting So he joined our gang, he was still with his family and spent time with theme Emmett's on the other hand, his story was a lot worse than mine .

At the age of 13 both of his parents died, leaving him alone and to defend for himself He was beaten at the age of 15 by a group of gang member, but not just any gang member's It was the "high lords "they were another gang, but they were wealth Emmett was the one who had started the gang; for protection and a family, he was the strongest in the gang Emmett was the veteran in the group, at the age of 16 he was sent to Prison, he came out 3 years later .

Hard and cold at first, it took him a while to get used to us but he eventually opened up to us At first when you look at Emmett, he can look intimidating and mean But inside he really is a softy and cool guy. He just wants a family. I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts by a loud bang that alerted me Jumping up from the couch, I ran to the back yard As I ran out the door, with a pistol in my other hand I was relieved to only find Emmett grinning like an idiot He picked up the dead buck and threw it over his shoulder He always still did shock me, when he could pick up large Animals without any problem, his favorite rifle was in his right hand.

"Emmett...don't bring that inside, you're going to stink up the place" I warned All he did was chuckle "cone on Eddy, you've seen worse than this" he said it was the truth, seen I've been on the streets, I have experienced things that most people won't "So where is Jasper?" Emmett asked as he walked over to the log nest to the house, He sat the deer down and took out his blade I averted my eyes from the poor animal I didn't like killing, but it was eating or not, and I had to eat, I had to have strength for what was going to happen soon.

"Jasper is going to meet over at the river before school" I stated as Emmett cut open the animal After he was done cleaning out the animal, he put the meat into the refrigerator that was in the basement He shut the door then locked it up with a lock and chain, animals would always try to get to the meat which pissed Emmett off, once he tried to kill a wolf and I had to stop him, it was only a pup We still actually had the pup, we were going to raise, it until it was old enough ,he was going to be a grate hunting buddy

Half an hour passed by and we were both ready for school, I know it was strange for us to go to school But we all wanted to have a better life; I wasn't going to stay like this forever. I was wearing my favorite black hoodie and black jeans Emmett had on a plain Wight T- shirt and tan shorts on We all got into Emmett's truck then set off towards the river we stopped here every day to pick up Jasper, he had to walk about a mile before getting there

The river was kind of like the border line to our house and heaven, you couldn't swim across If you did make it across then you would probably have joined our gang, we needed smart, slick people I had built a watch tower here, but it was high up in the trees, we weren't the only gang member There was Jacob, Quill, Embry, Sam, Paul Jared, and Seth; he was the youngest in the gang about 15 We were only a small population of the gang, our territory was around the school and old houses It was our neighborhood, everyone new us there and loved that we were beating up all of the drugies and scum On their streets, Emmett was the leader along with Jasper and Sam, while the rest were foot slogger's

We were in charge of getting new members and protecting the group After we picked up Jasper, we drove to the school As we got closer to the old broken down school, we parked on the west corner of the school That's where all of the "lone wolves" parked, no other gang parked there, or they were smoked We didn't mind other people, like normal students, just as long as they kept to their own business.

Emmett parked the car and turned off the engine, I got out of the car and stood there staring at the school it had to be about 4o years older than me, I signed this was my life From the corner of my eyes, I spotted a skinny boy with tattoos going up his arm; he noticed me and grinned then flashed his gang sign In an instant, I felt my anger boil, they just disrespected me and my group, I felt my fist ball up I glared, Emmett glanced there way and glared, Japer hand was on me in an instant It was a good thing he was there, or I might have beaten that kid

"Save it for the fight "Emmett said "they'll get what they deserve" After he said that, my anger calmed and I grinned at the boy I flashed his gang sigh and laughed, he glared daggers and the rest of my gang went into a fit of laughter.


End file.
